onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Karakuri Island
|type= }} Karakuri Island is an island somewhere in the Grand Line on which resides the . The country specializes in advanced technology, such as cyborgs and mechanical structures. As such, it is hailed as the "Future Country" and the birthplace of the genius, Vegapunk. Bartholomew Kuma sent Franky to this Island, the latter spent the two year timeskip studying Vegapunk's technology. History When Vegapunk lived on the island in his youth, he created a laboratory that housed many experiments, most of which were never finished. His lab and everything inside is considered a treasure of mankind and is more valuable than money, guarded by the Marines. Vegapunk modified the local animals into cyborgs, such as beetles, lions, gorillas, and snakes to use as a labor force to build an in-ground heating system for the island's people. He was never able to finish it due to his young age as well as a lack of the skills and funding necessary to make it a reality. It is visible from the island as two giant bolts lodged in the mountain. Because of this, the people found his kindness to be all the warmth they need. Franky was sent here by Bartholomew Kuma during the incident at the Sabaody Archipelago. While exploring the island, he reached Vegapunk's old home.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 523 and Episode 418, Franky is revealed to have been sent to Karakuri.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 549 Cover Story: This Week's Me is No Good Vol. 2, Franky stumbles upon Vegapunk's old home. The only residents known by name as of now is KittonNote: His name was revealed in Episode 418 of the One Piece anime. It was not mentioned in the manga. and Taroimo. When Franky broke into the lab, he found the lab's self-destruct button and mistook it for a pirate symbol and pushed it. The lab and unfinished heating system promptly exploded in a giant mushroom cloud as a result. This incident would later be referred to by the rest of the world as the "Nightmare of Barujimoa".One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 592, Some of Vegapunk's creations are revealed and his lab is destroyed by Franky. This was later shown to have destroyed the skinny mountain with the two bolts sticking out of it. After Franky escaped from the explosion, which burned off the skin on his face, he went into another portion of Vegapunk's laboratory revealed by the explosion, which was intact and contained many weapons-based inventions. He decided to live there to get stronger under Luffy's orders. Franky donned a tiger rug to cover his disfigured face, but accidentally set it on fire when embers from the nearby furnace landed on it. He ran out into the open area screaming. This gave him the appearance of a burning beast which the Marines investigating the earlier explosion saw, leading to another incident: "The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Barujimoa", which would be passed down through the Grand Line for generations.One Piece Manga - Vol. 61 Chapter 596, Franky runs out screaming in a flaming tiger rug. Trivia *To fit the cyborg theme, the highest mountain on the island has two giant bolts (much like Dr. Frankenstein's creature had on its neck). The bolts were a creation of Doctor Vegapunk, but failed to work. *The name of the island the country is on refers to Karakuri, a traditional Japanese mechanized craft wherein furniture and dolls come to life as if by magic. *In the seventh movie, there is an island called Karakuri, which has a large amount of mechanical inventions created by Ratchet. However that island is not canon. Notable Events *Nightmare of Barujimoa *The Legend of the Sacred Burning Beast of Barujimoa Reference External Links *Karakuri tansu - Wikipedia article on Karakuri tansu *Karakuri ningyō - Wikipedia article on Karakuri dolls *Karakuriya.com - Website about Karakuri Site Navigation de:Karakuri it:Karakuri Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Islands Category:Locations